World So Cold (SniperMedic)
by RorytheREDSniper
Summary: Sniper really hates how cold the fort can get in the winter. Hopefully, Medic can help him enjoy it a little more. (This is slash between Sniper and Medic... I don't write very often so I would love to hear feedback!)


It was another cold morning, a lot colder than what I was used to. Spending most of my life in the dessert, well, it gets cold at night but never like this. Not snow cold anyway. Here at Teufort, it snowed every damn winter and the tail end of the fall. This would be my fourth winter on the RED team, my fourth year sniping from my nests hidden away from the battlefield, and my fourth year of living off coffee and cigarettes day in and day out. Either this job is going to kill me or my habits will, whichever hits me hardest first.

When I open the door to the camper, all I see is the snow softly floating down from the sky. I look over to my left, my snowy owl, Hoots, is perched on my table. His feathers are fluffed and his eyes are still closed, lucky bastard always gets to sleep in. I shake my head and look back outside. This is going to be so much fun to work in, just the thought of it makes me roll my eyes. I take two steps out of my van, my arms high above my head in a stiff stretch. I lean back a little to try and crack the rigidness out of my spine, groaning a little with each movement. I'm not very fond of the cold like this, it makes me feel old.

I really want to get my warmer clothes but they are my team's colors and we aren't allowed to wear those outside battle. RED was very specific about that in their contract.

With my #1 Sniper mug in my hand, I start on my way to the fort's kitchen. Ugh... I hope Scout isn't up yet. I'm never in the mood for the type of migraine that kid can cause. He's a good kid but fuck me he can talk. The only one who ever has any patience for him is Pyro... sometimes Heavy can stand him. Medic though... shit Medic hates that kid. Well, Medic doesn't really like anyone but me or Heavy. I really think he only likes me cause he never has to deal with me in battle. I get pulled out of my thoughts all too suddenly as I trip over a rock hidden by snow and take a completely undignified face-plant into the icy ground.

God, I hate snow...

"I'm tellin' ya Frenchie! I could totally take ya in a fight!"

I'm not even to the kitchen yet and already the kid's voice is ringing in my ears. Seems like our Spy has riled him up again... I think he just like to do it to piss the rest of us off. Wouldn't surprise me.

"Dammit boy!" I guess Scout is already on the Texan's nerves, "Do you ever shut yer mouth?!" I walk into the kitchen to see the Engineer glaring at Scout across the long table where we all sit for meals, Spy, not yet wearing his mask, sitting only two seats away from Scout.

"Jesus Truckie," Scout groans, his voice always sounds like a whining child, "He started it!"

"My dear boy," Spy took a long drag of his cigarette before going on, "do not drag me down to your level." He ran his hand through his slicked black hair to emphasize his view.

"Both of y'all, hush up!" Engineer growled as he returned to a random blueprint of God-knows-what that we were so used to seeing him with.

I watched as Spy popped Scout on the back of the head with a white gloved hand before returning to his scrambled egg whites and bacon.

"Good morning mates," I announce before Scout can start yammering again.

"Mornin' Stretch!" Engineer calls over his blueprints he is still so enveloped in.

"Hey Dingo!" Scout yells as he gets up to high five me. I am still not sure why he does this every single morning but I just consider it endearing. Must have been a thing with his brothers back home.

"You're the only one that hasn't nicknamed me yet, Spook," I say jovially, clapping a hand down on Spy's shoulder. Me and the Spy are real close, like brothers almost. I'm not sure why we ever became friends but he's quickly become my best friend I've ever had. Not that it was a hard thing to really get there... you don't make a lot of friends moving around like I do.

"I guess that makes me the special one then," Spy says sarcastically as he pushes my hand from his shirt. He has this thing about dust and germs or whatever. "Care for some real flavor before you settle in to your _cigarettes bon marchés_?" He holds up his cigarette case with his unfiltered French smokes he likes to lord over me.

"Sure thing mate," I take one from the end and place it on my lips as he holds his custom French lighter in the air so I can use it. "You have anything that isn't French?"

"_Non, mon ami_," he says as he flicks the lighter back into his pocket when my cigarette is finally ignited. "I have good taste."

"I'll agree with you on one thing at least," I tell him as I take in a lung full of smoke. "Now, I'm starving! What's to eat?" I look over to the stove where Pyro is happily cooking away, dancing slightly to show tunes playing on the radio. I walk over to him and look over his shoulder to see what he is working on. It smells amazing but I can't really tell what it is. I know it has eggs in it, there are at least three dozen shells piled up ready to be thrown away.

"I think we would all starve if you didn't cook for us mate," I smile as he turns his head around to see me. I think he is smiling as he waves and issues a muffled greeting. He holds up a finger as if telling me to wait for a second as he pulls a fork from one of the drawers and scoops a little of the food. He fans the fork with his other hand for a second trying to cool it before he offers it to me as a taste. I quickly eat the sample and cannot believe that something this good was cooked by anyone who lives here.

"Thumbs up mate!" I laugh while holding up my thumbs. I know he can hear me through that mask, but I like to cover all my bases.

Pyro giggles and jumps up and down slightly before turning off the stove and grabbing plates from the shelves. I always have to help him a little with that part, he's only slightly taller than Scout and neither of them can reach the higher up stuff.

"Go get everyone else kid," I point to Scout. Before he can even start to groan, "Now."

"Aw crap," he grumbles as he gets up from the table and bolts off down the hallway. At least the kid can get shit done when he's told to.

I sit down next to Spy as Pyro sets the table for everyone, humming a cute little song as he goes.

"Why are your clothes wet?" Spy abruptly asks, finally noticing the slight dampness on my front half.

"No reason mate..." I try to brush it off like nothing happened, still a little embarrassed for being as clumsy as I am sometimes. It never works to lie to the bastard but it was worth a shot.

He grabs my jaw and looks at me with a smirk, "You can hide nothing from me, _mon ami_. Tell me the truth."

I swat him off, "Alright, I tripped. Fucking snow, mate..."

Spy stares at me, his face deathly serious, "So, if I am correct, you are an assassin, one who claims to be a professional, a man who swears to be efficient, a sniper who can head-shot a man from a 1000 meters away from a moving vehicle... and you tripped over snow?"

I raise an eyebrow and nod before Spy bursts into laughter, "You're a dick, Spook."

He snorts slightly before he is able to speak again, "I am sorry but _mon Dieu_ that is impressive! How do you even wield a weapon?"

"Better than you most days," I smirk at him. These games are common between us, we like to keep the rivalry going. If we are always trying to one up each other, it keeps us on our toes and always more than happy to go the extra mile to take down an enemy.

His laughter finally dies down, "If only you were so lucky Sniper." He smiles at me as Pyro fills both of our coffee cups with a freshly brewed pot.

Spy takes his filled cup and with a nod to Pyro in thanks, he holds up the cup in my direction, "Cheers my friend."

I grab my mug and clink it to his, "Yeah, cheers mate." I take a large sip of the hot liquid from God himself before setting the mug back down on the table.

Spy finishes his breakfast he, presumably, made himself and stands, "Well, I am off to enjoy my morning. See you on the war front _mon ami._"

"As always," I hold my hand out to him and he shakes it. His handshakes are never really firm, just sort of ladylike I suppose. Must be a French thing. He straightens his collar and walks to the exit. He is very peculiar about his morning ritual in that he has to be done by the time everyone else is finished with breakfast.

I sit studying my coffee for a while, Pyro and Truckie still going about their business. I like to enjoy what little silence I get while Scout is out of the room.

"Everybody's up!" Jesus that kid is loud, "Let's eat, mother fuckers!"

Everyone starts to shuffle into the kitchen, most looking rather annoyed at whatever Scout must have done to wake them up. Scout runs in first, as usual. After him, a hungover looking Demoman already halfway into another bottle of Scrumpy. Soldier is not far behind him. Solly is always clean cut and wide awake, I've never even seen the guy winded. Heavy walks in still half asleep. He always has a huge smile on his face, I mean, as long as you stay on his good side. He's always friendly with me in his own special way... he throws around the terms 'skinny' and 'leetle' a lot...

Right on Heavy's heels is Medic. He's wearing a very nice white lounging robe with matching pants and slippers, Archimedes, his dove, perched on his shoulder. Obviously his bird wasn't near as lazy as mine.

Everyone chatters away as they take their seats at the table and start to inhale their food. Solly and Demo play their usual 'I'm stronger than you' routine, Scout is rambling on to Pyro about this morning's encounter with Spy, and Heavy, Medic and I sit together. Collectively, we don't talk much.

"So," Medic finally breaks the silence, "Guten morgen."

"Da, good morning to Doktor and Sniper!" Heavy excitedly exclaims. It's a really good thing that a man this big has a good attitude about life.

"G'day boys," I say, lifting my coffee mug in a mock toast, "How'd ya sleep?"

Heavy smiles and pats me on the back, hard, "Like tiny leetle baby comrade! Sleep was good to you too Sniper?"

"Wasn't too bad mate," I tell him, rotating my arm to make sure it is still in place, "Wot about you Doc?"

Medic seems a little far away, his eyes are a little cloudy, "Fine." Medic doesn't talk much in general but this is different, he's a little too distant.

I don't like to put my nose into other people's business and I certainly don't want to step on Medic's toes. I let my curiosity go so we could all finish eating in relative peace. It was easier as soon as Heavy wanted to talk guns... that's always a topic I can get into.

Medic excuses himself and leaves the table, his food only half eaten. Heavy and I both wave him off but pay little mind to him. Breakfast is nearly done and I get up to help Pyro with the dishes. I never mind doing them, no one else ever offers 'cept Truckie when he's not in the middle of inventing something.

Pyro turns the radio back on to some swing music for us to do the dishes to. I smile at him and get to work. He dances next to me as I whistle along with the tune, it's never boring in this kitchen.

We get the dishes done and put away just in time for Solly and Demo to start a wrestling match in the middle of the floor with Scout playing referee shouting out moves and oohs and ahs for the imaginary crowd. We avoid the scuffle as best we can and leave the kitchen, hopefully those two won't injure each other too bad before the battle. Pyro gives me one last hug before skipping off towards... well... wherever he is off to. There is just no telling some days.

I've still got at least two hours before today's battle. The shower is going to be full soon and I really prefer to shower alone, I guess I will just go wake up Hoots at least, I need to feed him anyway. Spoiled ass owl.

I walk down the hallway towards the door where my van is parked. My heels click softly against the floor, the only sound I usually hear walking up and down these halls. As I get closer to the door, I hear something that sounds a lot like a piano.

I can honestly say that is something you don't hear much when you hang around this many cavemen...

It sounded beautiful, the notes melted away too quick to actually hear the melody. I guess Hoots can hold off on his morning feeding a little longer, he is getting fat anyways. I want to follow the music.

As I get closer, I can pick out a tune. I don't know the first thing about classical music but I can at least tell you that this was no happy song. Whoever is playing this, whoever is listening to this, whoever this song is for, they are hurting.

I finally come to a door; Medic's. The music is strong now, I can hear every note muffled only by the door between us. I lean in and place my ear against the cold surface. I can hear the music better and something else. It sounds like crying... wait, is Medic... _crying?_

That man never sniffles much less cries... I push the door open just a crack to make sure I am not imagining things. There is not much to see, a large ornate desk, a matching desk chair, hundreds of books on large bookshelves... no Medic. I push the door open enough to stick my head in. The room is dark, the black curtains drawn shut and the lights off. The only light comes from a silver candelabra perched on a table next to the large, white grand piano Medic currently plays.

He is turned away from me, I guess that works in my favor. I open the door enough to slip my lanky frame inside the room. I am silent as I close the door back and lean against the wall to listen.

Medic continues to play, his hands expertly gliding across the ivory keys in an almost poetic way. His shoulders trembled as he played, I can hear soft sobbing intertwining with the music. The whole thing almost make me cry.

A few moments go by and I probably look hypnotized as the song comes to an end. Medic closes the piano before placing his elbows on the wooden surface. His back is still to me, he still doesn't know I am here. He props his head in his hands and cries. It's not a loud, anguished cry... it's not cry in pain... it is something deep and painful. It is quiet and personal...

I shouldn't keep hiding.

"Medic," I say as soft as I can manage, "that was beautiful mate." Always one for words, I am.

He quickly stands and turns, a Walther P-38 pointed at my head, "Vhy are you here?"

"It's okay mate," I manage to say, "It's just me." He lowers the gun, but not his guard. He places the weapon next to the candelabra before going on.

"Answer me Herr Sniper," he growls, his eyes are blood shot and moist, "I vant to know vhy you zink it is okay to just valk into my chambers."

I shrug, not much else I remember to do at this point, "I heard your music. I just wanted tuh see what is was. It was amazing." I walk a little closer to him.

Medic turns away from me again, "Zank you. Now leave, bitte." He walks behind his next and sits down, pouring himself a drink from a liquor cabinet to his right.

"Where did you learn to play like that?" I ask. I am really hoping I can stay a little longer, not really sure why I just can't bring myself to leave his presence.

"I have been playing since I vas a child," Medic sighs taking a sip of his amber drink, "Now leave."

I'm still not even thinking about the door, "Why were you playing something so sad?"

Medic places his glass on the table and adjusts his round spectacles, "I said leave..."

"I just wanna know mate," I say with a little chuckle, "I mean, I ain't never heard anything even close tuh that an..."

Medic loudly slams his fist down on the desk, "I SAID LEAVE DUMMKOPF!"

I jump back a little, wasn't expecting that. We stay in our poses for what seems like an eternity before I finally speak.

"What happened?" it's all I know to ask. I take a few steps towards his desk, hoping maybe he is jut emotional.

"Bitte..." Medic chokes out through a new wave of tears, "I just vant to be alone..." He recoils into the chair, his knees pulls to his chest in a near fetal position.

"Oi'm worried about you mate," I keep walking forward, finally making it to the desk. He sobs silently into his crossed arms as I walk around to him.

"Please just talk to me Doc."

"She died..." is all he manages to get out before breaking out into another round of sobbing. I have no idea who he is talking about but at least he is talking. I kneel down next to him in his chair and put a hand on his arm.

"Who mate?" I ask as I squeeze gently.

"My dove... Ysolt," he says, his crying calming down just the slightest bit, "She vas my first one. She vas... so perfect..."

I don't understand getting so worked up about a dove. I would be sad if Hoots died, but it's just how life works. I guess we were brought up a little different.

"I'm sorry mate," I don't really know what to say to him, "It's gonna be okay."

"Ysolt vas Archimedes' mozher," Medic whimpered as he wiped tears from his face, "She has been by my side for nearly twenty-two years... I can't replace her."

"You don't have to mate," I grip his shoulder a little tighter to show him support, "You gave her a damn good loife though Doc."

Medic nods and sits up a little, his feet finally returning to the floor. I stand next to his chair, a supportive smile on my face. He wipes away the remaining tears from his face, hopefully I have pulled him out of this depression enough so he can carry on with his day.

"I vill miss her..." Medic sighs, his hand now covering mine, "She vas too good for zis world." He pats my hand as he takes in a deep breath and stands.

He is only a little shorter than me, his eyes not having to move much to meet mine. He is still tear-stained and looks tired. It wouldn't surprise me if he stayed up all night.

"Danke, Herr Sniper," his voice returning to what I know it to be. He straightens his glasses again and looks deep into my eyes... I'm not sure if I should move or wait to be dismissed.

"My pleasure mate," I say, my old smile replaced with a new, uncomfortable one, "I'm here if ya need me..."

I can't even explain what the hell happened, but next thing I know the Medic has his lips against mine. I can taste the bitter alcohol on his breath... Hell I can even tell you it was whiskey, good shit too. It's too strong on his lips for that to be his first drink.

I push him back, careful not to throw him or anything, "Wot the bloody 'ell mate?" My accent comes out real bad sometimes...

He looks at me, his eyes soft and gentle, "I apologize." He stands back to his full height and backs away a little, "I suppose I am just... not myself right now."

"Mate..." I don't really know what else to say. I have a million thoughts going through my head at this point and the one that screams the loudest... why did I push him away? I can't believe I am actually regretting pushing a man away from me... In the few moments his lips touched mine, I felt like nothing else mattered. There was no annoying Scout, there was no rule list to abide by, there was no RED or BLU, there was no war... It was just him. He was my world...

"Medic," I say, my thoughts still breaking down everything I have ever known, "Explain what that was."

He didn't speak but rather sprang back to me. He seemed to jump into my arms like I was his only link to life. His arms wrapping around me tight in an almost desperate way as he buried his face into my neck and collar bone.

I don't know what else to do as I wrap my arms around his waist in return. His frame is even skinnier than mine, his clothes concealing everything but his face most of the time.

Maybe his emotions just got the best of him... Oh God, he smells so good. His hair is thick and smells like mint, his skin only faintly smelling something like old books. I put my nose in his hair and take a deep inhale.

His arms tighten around my neck and pull me even closer to his body. His flesh feels cold as I wrap my fingers around the back of his head to intertwine with his hair. Medic makes a noise that sounds like a soft moan when I do that. I can hardly contain myself as I hear that sweet noise.

I want him to always make that noise. I want him to make that noise for me forever. Only for me. Only in my ear.

I can feel my pants tighten around my groin, all the blood in my body rushing to one spot. I try to hide my hardening erection from Medic but to no avail.

"Does zis mean zat you are interested Sniper?" he whispers into my ear as he grabs me, hard. I bite my lip and nod, a small moan escaping me as well. "Zen I am all yours."

He presses his own erection into my thigh as he says this and I am about ready to blow. I have never been interested in men before and I have no idea why this is getting me going.

He squeezes a little harder, almost painfully, and bites down into my shoulder. The pain is so overwhelming I get lightheaded for a tick. I come back to my senses and holy Dooley does it feel amazing. Medic bites down while sucking gently and massaging with his tongue in a way I can't even describe. At this point my pants are just about to cut off my blood flow.

I pull Medic from my shoulder and look in his eyes, there is a little of my blood dripping from his lips. He doesn't even wait to wipe it away before he attacks my lips again. I taste him again and it's like a drug. He parts his lips slightly and allows me to explore this new flavor. I taste everything from the bitter liquor to the coppery tang of my own blood. I don't let him break the kiss as he moves to push items from his desk.

I bite his bottom lip slightly, I get another perfect moan from him. I pull his hair to tilt his head back and move my mouth and teeth down to his neck. He moans every time one of my sharp canine's pricks his flesh. I could spend hours just worshiping his perfect jawline and neck.

Medic makes good use of his hands as I continue to work on his neck. He unbuttons and unzips my pants and pushes them down around my knees, finally freeing my erection from the trousers that a few moments ago were convincing me they wanted me dead. I take my hands from him and pull my teeth away, not before getting one last moan out of him. I quickly tear my shirt away and throw it to an unknown location before putting my hands back on my Medic.

My Medic...

His hand slides up and down my dick, fully erect now and ready for whatever is about to happen. "Zhere is somezing in my desk I need you to use. Top left, bitte." He kisses me violently before allowing me to fetch the item. As soon as we break contact, he makes quick work of his own clothes so he is ready for my return. I open the drawer and find a half-used silver tube of some form of medical grade lubricant.

Medic, now fully unclothed, sits down on the top of the desk, "Use it, bitte." I smile as I happily pop the tube open and squirt a generous amount onto the palm of my hand. He watches every move I make. I go slowly, letting him enjoy every time I rub my thumb over the head of my dick. On the inside, I am screaming.

The lubricant is warm already and smells somewhat like mint... why does everything this man owns smell like mint? I rub all I can down the entire length of my dick, precum mixing with it. Medic wraps his arms around the back of my neck and pulls me back down to him so fast that I have to throw my hands on the desk to stabilize myself. He kisses me again, his tongue fighting with mine for domination. He leans back on the desk, putting me on top of him slightly, as he wraps his legs around my waist.

I can't wait any longer. I put one hand around my dick to help me aim properly and find his entrance. Medic takes a sharp intake of breath as I prod against his tight ass while his heels dig into my hips and his well manicured nails carve patterns into my back. My mouth is totally dry at this point, it's like the rest of my body forgot how to work.

"Bitte," Medic purrs into my ear, "Do not be gentle."

I am hurting at this point, I need to be inside him. The way he purrs, the way he moans, the way he mutters things in German... I can't take it anymore.

I bite down on his shoulder as I force my self inside him. I go as deep as I possibly can on the first try and nearly lose it there but I manage to calm myself a little.

Medic digs his nails deeper into my flesh and I can feel the blood start to run down my back. He doesn't scream but rather seems to be silently handling the pain, his legs trembling slightly around my hips. I don't try to pull out of him yet, I need to make sure he is okay. I pull my head from his neck and lift myself just enough to look into his eyes. I see a few tears make their way down his face, his eyes shut tight.

"Mate," I breath as I kiss his forehead sweetly, "You a'righ'?" I give up on trying to control my accent at this point.

It takes him a minute to respond before his expression finally lightens. He opens his eyes and looks at me, "zhat vas wunderbar." He must have a serious thing for pain. "Keep going bitte... I cannot vait any longer..."

"As you wish," I don't pull all the way out as I say this, just enough to feel him thrust a little towards me... like he can't wait for me to return.

I place both hands on either side of his hips on the desk to gain some leverage as I thrust in again. I can feel him grind his hips into my abdomen, his own dick leaking precum onto the both of us. I thrust inside again and he is making those moaning noises I love so much right into my ear. He tightens around me every time I make a move and it is just too good to be true. I mean, I have been with sheilas before and it was okay... but this...

I increase my speed a little to accommodate to his liking. I mean, I am not really sure what he is saying in German, but every time he says it he pushes me forward with his heels a little.

"Harder..." Medic growls into my ear as I hit his prostate, "Now... fuck me harder." He is panting and squirming underneath me and driving me insane. He's turning me into an animal.

All I can do is growl as I stand straight and take his legs from around my hips, careful not to remove myself from his ass, and put them around my shoulders. I thrust inside him again, this time much harder than before. Medic moans and bucks his hips against the air slightly. I guess I did something right.

"Fuck yes Sniper!" Medic screams as I start to pick up my pace and drive my dick into him as hard as I can. I can't talk anymore, I have totally lost the ability to do anything other than please my Medic. He says harder, I pound harder... he says faster, I thrust faster... He's the master and I am merely here to serve him. I can only hope that this is doing the same thing for him that it is for me.

I feel him tighten around me, I know he must be getting close to climax. He's biting his lip and bucking his hips upward and driving me over the edge. I know it's not long before I finish. I don't want to leave him out in the cold so I wrap my right hand around his dick and start to coax him to orgasm.

"Sniper..." his moaning and breathing is almost too much for me to handle, "I am... coming..." I thrust twice more before warm cum spill out onto my hand and his stomach. His ass tightens around me as he trembles, his moaning now in German. I can't hold back anymore as I thrust one final time into him before I release. My back stiffens and I get dizzy, all I can hear is Medic purring my name and talking me back down from whatever cloud I am on.

"Sniper..." Medic purrs gently as he runs his hand through my chest hair, "Zhat vas amazing."

My senses start to come back as I look down into Medic's eyes. He is flushed and sweating slightly but I honestly can't remember ever seeing something so beautiful. I let him lower his legs to dangle from the desk and help him sit up. I pull out of him, cum and blood mixing together as it spills onto the desk surface. I guess I look a little worried.

"Do not fret, mein liebling," Medic says as he pinches my cheek lovingly, "I am alright. Zis happens sometimes. I vill heal." His smile is sweet and almost... loving...

I'm still panting and still not really sure how to talk when he leans in and kisses me. It is a sweet kiss, very gentle and smooth. I wrap my arms around his waist and hold him close to me, I never want him to leave my grasp. He's my Medic.

My Medic...

After getting cleaned up and practically forced away from Medic, I get back to my van to finish getting ready for today's battle. Hoots is awake now and hooting at me loudly to hurry up and feed him. I lazily grab a dead mouse from the small icebox near the bed and toss it to him. He looks at me angrily for not heating it up a little first.

"Don't give me that look, mate," I chuckle at him, "It's ice cream." He's still not happy but he's hungry so he tears into the slightly frozen mammal.

I grabbed a quick shower with Medic before coming back, having one more romp before we finally parted ways. All I have to do now is get dressed and head out to face the bloodshed. I can't help thinking about my morning... One minute Medic was crying over losing his dove, the next he was beneath me moaning my title and leaving scratches down my back. He was sure to give me a nice dose of the Kritzkrieg after our shower, I guess he must have felt bad for scratching me up.

I throw my dirty clothes on the bed and unfold my red hooded shirt and black denim pants. I get dressed with only the few noises of a mouse getting devoured playing in the silence. I have this really stupid looking grin on my face as I put my vest on over my shirt. I make sure to load up my pockets with the usual: smokes, bullets, a couple snacks, my lighter, my orange tinted aviators, a little bag of grapes (for Hoots), and a cleaning rag for my Machina.

Hoots finishes his mouse and hops over to me, ready to go about the day. I smile and offer my arm for him to climb up so he can perch on my shoulder like usual. He nuzzles against my face lovingly and coos as I grab my black bandana and head to the door. Both the bandana and hood were sewed by me so they looks a little rough but I kinda like it... it makes it look mean. I tie the bandana around my face, covering everything below my eyes. I pull the hood over the top of my head and place my aviators on my nose like usual. I open the door to the van and step back out into the snow.

Hoots flies from my shoulder and takes a few laps overhead, enjoying the freedom and cold weather the snowy owl loves so much. He makes a noise that sounds like a battle cry just as I hear the announcer come over the loudspeaker to spark the beginning of the match. Hoots flies back down to me as I hold my arm to the air signaling him to land.

He obeys and comes to me as I bolt through the snow to get to the locker room where my Machina is waiting for me. I hear the cold snow crunch underneath my croc leather boots with every hurried foot step. I get to the locker room only slightly late and quickly grab my gun, salute Soldier, and punch Spy in his shoulder. The announcer begins her countdown as I run out to find a good nest for sniping for the day. I climb to the top of what looks to be an old silo and aim out a small hole in the wall.

As I look through my scope to view the battlefield covered in snow, I see my own team running across the it to find potential enemies to gun down. I wait for my first victim, patiently as always. I see the world through my scope, always waiting.

The BLU Scout runs into my vision. He is calling for a Medic, his face beaten and bloody. He must have run into our Solly. I let him rest and breath, let him get a false sense of security that his Medic will come and all will be well before I blow his brains out onto the fresh snow. A perfect shade of red stains the ground and the boy falls lifeless to be picked up by the respawn in a few moments. I watch as the boy's body slowly disappears, leaving behind only the gore on the ground.

I stare at the world through my scope again, all the while thinking how much I really love the snow...


End file.
